


Things We Take For Granted

by AbVeAnTdAeRr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbVeAnTdAeRr/pseuds/AbVeAnTdAeRr
Summary: Kataang, Two-shot. "As the iceberg expands, it is then - and only then - that he notices Katara. She remains unconscious, drifting."
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Things We Take For Granted

He sits at the edge of his dream, swinging his legs over the brink of his subconscious.

Everything plays out before him with exaggerated colors.

They ride on Appa, flying through some expanse of ocean. There is no specified direction. They are simply flying for the sake of flying.

While Aang commands the reigns, Katara looks over the edge of the saddle. The seas are calm today. The waves do not boast any particular strength. And there is no foam to its tip.

He hears her smile before he sees it.

"Aang?"

He turns to her voice; he has his own smile to return. She remains seated, her legs are crossed and her arms are outstretched. She wants him to hug her, to hold her. To do everything he has already done before.

"Come here." She says it softly, layering every syllable with gentle pronunciation.

His heart is racing now. For what, he does not know. There is a sense of dread that is gathering. Like strings to a harp, this angel pulls at the heart with careful fingers. Calculated. Precise.

He does what he is told.

At the impact of their embrace, there is comfort. The dread implodes, giving way to security. She tightens her arms around him.

"I love you." she says.

His hands move to her shoulders. He wants to hold her at arm's length to tell her. He wants to look at her when he says the same.

But looking over her shoulder, there stands a mirror. It reflects the light which exists behind him. It foreshadows entrance into a storm. Wild and unsated.

Before he can fully turn around, the beast has swallowed them. The skies have turned dark and the waves grow impossibly higher. He turns back to Katara but she is no longer there. And they are no longer on Appa.

The dread has resurfaced, its oppressive nature drowning him. Refusing him air.

It is instinct to call upon the Avatar State. His greatest weapon. His greatest failure. Like the child of the Southern Air Temple, caught in a storm, lost in his youth, and the embodiment of the Avatar Spirit, he encapsulates himself within an iceberg.

As the iceberg expands, it is then - and only then - that he notices Katara. She remains unconscious, drifting. He calls upon borrowed power to have the ice expand further than can be made possible.

He is so close. But it is not enough. The iceberg stops within reach of Katara's outstretched arm. She remains unconscious, drifting.

The thought is enough to wake him. Panting. Sweating. Drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually like to ask you guys of this, but leave a review if you liked it. Even if you didn't, a review would be well appreciated. Even comment about my writing. I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
